


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ff. I know its short and most likely crappy, but I always wanted to write something down and now here it is. Deal with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff. I know its short and most likely crappy, but I always wanted to write something down and now here it is. Deal with it.

Sometimes, Kaneki wondered why he was still fighting. Why he didn't just let himself be killed by the investigators. Why he was still trying to live.

These thoughts clouded his minds as he walked through the dark streets of Tokyo, dried blood on his clothes, hands and mouths, like every night. 

Was this really a life worth living?

He didn't know anymore.

Suddenly his chest arched, a shallow feeling spreading in his body. He trembled lightly and slumped against a wall, slowly lowering himself. Knees against his body he raised his hands to his face and started crying out of frustration and anger. Anger at himself, at Kanou, at Rize, at the world.

"I can't I can't" he muttered to himself.

He froze as he felt something buzzing in his pocket.

Swiping the tears away he pulled his phone out and looked at the text he got.

 

**From: Hide**

_Dude! Theres a Agent Carter marathon on tv! U comin?_

As Kaneki read the text, his tears slowly stopped and the weight dereased. It didn't vanish, it just wasn't as heavy as before.

A slow chuckle came from Kanekis mouth and he started smiling, then he pushed himself up and started walking to his home, to Hide.

Was his life worth living?

Maybe not.

But as he opened the door and was greeted by a smile that could light up a black hole, he thought that he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
